This invention relates to a disk cartridge for accommodating a disk therein, and more particularly to a disk cartridge for accommodating a disk of 3.5 inches.
A disk-like recording medium used for a recording/reproducing apparatus is accommodated in a disk cartridge in order to prevent its breakage and attachment of dust thereonto. Such a disk cartridge comprises an upper and a lower shell halves to form a case in which the disk-like recording medium, e.g., a magnetic disk, an optical disk or time like. The case is provided with a spindle hole for receiving a spindle to rotate the disk therein, and a head hole for receiving a head to read and write information. There is provided, on the case, a shutter made of metal to prevent dust or dirt from coming into the case. The shutter is urged by a twist coil spring in a direction to close the two holes provided on the case. The shutter is slidably moved by a drive pin provided in a reading/writing apparatus, that is, a player to open and close the two holes in the case.
However, in such a conventional disk cartridge, since the metallic shutter is attached directly to the case, the shutter cannot be slid smoothly on the case. Further, since a guide portion for guiding the shutter is not arranged between the shutter and the case, the shutter cannot be guided correctly in its sliding direction.
In addition, there are some problems that the engagement of the case and the twist coil spring is not made reliably, that an injection molding of the case is not made desirably, and that the shutter is disconnected from the case when the disk cartridge is dropped.